Future Circles (KeiAs)
Future Circles is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by KeiAs. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles that is known for its Nine Circles effect, as well as very tricky wave and ship sections with tricky timings and many tight spaces, using a slew of grouped portals. It is generally considered an Insane Demon and is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts with a half speed cube section. There is a Low Detail Mode with the text "LD" and "(Disable Background)". There are a few jump orb spam sections and simple timings. Then there is a ship part with lots of moving objects changing the tightness of the space, as well as various sawblades. Then there is a half speed cube section that leads into the drop. The drop starts with a fast wave with many difficult timings that later has an area with lots of gravity and size portals. This is followed by a dual mini wave with tricky gravity portals to deal with. Then there is a short wave part with a little memory. This leads into a dual mini wave based on holding up for a little. Then there is a similarly hard wave part to the first part which has tons of hard timings as well as gravity and size portals. Then there is a dual mini wave with a few spikes to avoid. This is followed by a wave part with many hard timings and some mashing. This leads to an auto dual mini wave segment. Then there is a wave part with lots of mashing and the text "Go!". Then there is a ship part with tons of difficult jump orb timings and size portals. This is followed by a dual ship with many orbs and gravity portals. This leads into a tricky ship part with a bunch of straight flying. Then there is a short dual ship with a few orbs. There is then a ship part with tons of orbs, gravity, and size portals, and that ends with the text "Almost Done!". Then there is another tricky wave part with hard timings. This is followed by a ship part with some orbs as well as many portals. This leads to a wave part with many portals to negotiate. Then there is a dual wave part with difficult parts and mashing. Then there is a ship part with huge amounts of gravity portals trickily spaced. This is followed by a short but hard wave part with a few tight spaces. Then there is a slightly easier ship sequence with a few size portals. This leads into a tricky wave segment with a few more tight spaces. Then there is a ship sequence with a slew of jump orbs to deal with. There is then a ship part with more size portals to survive. Then there is a slightly less tight wave segment with some spikes on the edge. This is followed by an upside-down ship sequence with many size portals. Then there is an auto cube section and the level ends. The text "Future Circles" appears, along with "", "GG", and "Horntail Cave II?". User Coins * The first coin is located in the first cube section, which involves missing a blue jump orb. * The second coin is located in the earlier parts of the drop and can be reached by going through a few tight spaces. * The third and final coin is located within the final cube section and can be reached by hitting an invisible blue jump orb. Trivia * The password for the level is 159753. * The level contains 29,057 objects. * The Horntail Cave II text at the end could signify a sequel to that level. * This is one of the hardest Insane Demons to date. * Some people think this could be an Extreme Demon. * The level places higher on the legacy list than Crimson Clutter, possibly stating that this level is harder than Crimson Clutter. This is very debatable, however. Walkthrough Gallery bandicam 2016-08-14 11-11-39-454.jpg|First coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-11-57-626.jpg|Second coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-13-20-583.jpg|Third coin. Category:2.0 levelsCategory:Insane Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels